


Cocktails w/ Avengers

by InvisibleAloneGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAloneGirl/pseuds/InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commencer à boire avec les Avengers?<br/>Mauvaise idée.</p><p>Avengers x reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piña colada (Steve rogers x reader)

Enfin rentrée de mission! Tous les Avengers épuisés (toi y compris) vont s'étaler dans le canapé, jetant au petit bonheur la chance leurs armes (c'est malin, elles sont mortelles leurs armes!). Personnellement, tu enlèves un à un tes revolvers et tes couteaux, mêmes s'ils sont tâchés de sang. Rejoignant tes coéquipiers, tu t'affales sur Tony et Thor. Ils poussent en même temps une exclamation de surprise qui te vexe un peu.

"_ Si je suis lourde faut me le dire les gars hein!"

"_ Mais c'est exactement ce que j'insinue poupée!"

Tu frappes l'auteur de cette remarque déplacée (Tony en l'occurrence) et pousse un long soupir de lassitude. Les jambes dans le vide, tu fermes les yeux puis les ouvre à nouveau, une idée terriblement tentante traversant ton cerveau pourtant au bord du suicide. Tu te lèves précipitamment ce qui fais encore râler les gens sur qui tu t'étais affalée.

"_ Qui veut m'aider à faire un cocktail?"

Natasha et Clint te lancent des regards perplexes, Thor hausse les épaules et Steve est déjà parti faire tu ne sais quoi... Seul Tony semble prêt à t'aider dans ton projet particulièrement peu approprié dans la situation actuelle. Mais là... Tu tuerais pour un peu d'alcool et de quoi t'amuser ce soir. Faut bien se détendre de temps à autres! (Comment ça les super pouvoirs impliquent des super responsabilités?). Un miracle se produit et tu arrives à te traîner jusqu'à la cuisine. Tony te suit et vous commencez à préparer les ingrédients.

Rhum blanc.

Lait de coco.

Crème liquide.

Jus d'ananas.

De la cannelle.

Du sucre vanillé.

Des zestes de citron.

Tu sifflotes joyeusement avec ton acolyte (vous faites principalement des bêtises tous les deux mais les autres Avengers sont trop fatigués pour vous arrêter... Ils devraient peut être.) et te lances dans la préparation de délicieuses piña colada...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Une heure. Une seule heure a passé. Mais les verres se sont enchaînés et...

Voilà, les autres sont allés se coucher parce que vous faisiez trop de bruit et maintenant, avec l'homme de métal, vous êtes en totalement soûls, dansant sur les tables et riant pour rien... Tu ne t'en rend pas vraiment compte de ce que tu fais et ça te fais du bien. Un peu de lâcher prise ça ne fait de mal à personne!

Tu danses n'importe comment mais tu t'en fous et, quand la chanson que Tony a mis avant se termine, tu te précipites sur la chaîne Hi-Fi et lances LA chanson qui te trottes dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure: Escape de Rupert Holmes.

Tu augmentes le volume à fond et commences à chanter:

I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long.

Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song.

So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed.

And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.

If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.

If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.

I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."

Tu tournes sur toi même, dansant une sorte de farandole bizarre avec Tony et vous manquez de renverser votre précieuse boisson. Vous chantez à pleins poumons, vous foutant allègrement des gens qui dorment à cette heure indécente. Vous buvez cul sec et posez vos verres qui tintent contre la table basse en verre (comment elle a survécu, ça c'est un mystère...)

I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean.

But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine.

So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.

And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad.

"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.

I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.

I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.

At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."

Tu pers ton équilibre déjà précaire et te retrouve par terre, riant aux éclats.

So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place.

I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.

It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."

And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew"..

"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.

And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.

If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.

You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.

If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.

If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.

You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."

La chanson se termine et tu t'allonges par terre à côté d'Iron man... Tu soupires et remarques que Tony s'est endormi comme un enfant sur le tapis. Tu te dis pour toi même:

"_ J'ai bien fait de proposer ça!"

Un rire léger s'échappe de ta bouche. Soudain, une voix grave que tu connais bien s'élève:

"_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici?"

Tu te remets sur tes pieds et t'approches du super soldat, un doigt sur la bouche.

"_ Chhhh... Tony s'est endormi..."

"_ Est ce que tu es... Soûle?"

"_ Noooon..."

Tu ris à nouveau mais perds ton équilibre et te rattrapes tant bien que mal à la chemise de Steve.

"_ Tu devrais aller dormir..."

Tu acquiesces, tes paupières se fermant de plus en plus souvent. Avant que tu n'ai pu réagir, tu te retrouves dans les bras de blond, en bride style. Ce qui t'aurai fait rougir (telle une magnifique tomate mûre). Mais, l'alcool faisant encore effet, tu t'accroches à sa nuque et plonges ta tête dans son cou.

Il marche rapidement dans les longs couloirs de la Tour et te porte jusqu'à ton lit... Tu t'allonges et rabats la couette sur ton corps meurtri par tes danses endiablées... Avant que tu t'endormes complètement, il te fait boire un grand verre d'eau et... T'embrasses?...

Tu sens ses lèvres douces contre les tiennes, toujours parfumées par le cocktail... Tu réponds à son baiser, essayant de combattre la torpeur qui t'envahit... Les yeux grands ouverts (après un effort surhumain), tu glisses ta main dans la sienne et lui souris. Une expression interloquée est peinte sur son visage. Avant de réellement sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, tu finis par souffler, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende:

"_ Moi aussi je t'aime Steve..."

Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres, te donnant immédiatement envie de les embrasser à nouveau. Ce que tu fais avant de tomber de fatigue...

Tu le sens venir se coucher à tes côtés et te serrer dans ses bras, à nouveau...

Tu devrais boire de l'alcool plus souvent...


	2. Mojito (Tony Stark x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commencer à boire avec les Avengers?  
> Mauvaise idée.
> 
> Avengers x reader.

La journée avait bien commencé. Pas de missions. Pas de coéquipiers aux alentours. Personne pour t'embêter en somme! Donc tu as décidé de te prélasser tel un lézard au bord de l'immense piscine, sur la terrasse tout aussi immense de la tour Stark. En maillot de bain, lunettes de soleil à la main et cheveux relâchés, tu t'étends sur un transat, prête à bronzer pendant des heures. Nager quand il fera trop chaud et retourner au soleil ensuite. Un soupir de contentement t'échappe et tu fermes les yeux derrière tes verres fumés, laissant les rayon du soleil réchauffer peu à peu ta peau d'une blancheur cadavérique. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tu commences à réellement te détendre, tu entends une voix grave qui t'interpelle.

"_ Woh! Salut beauté! Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà rencontré!"

Tu soupires et soulèves tes lunettes, plissant les yeux quand la lumière vient frapper tes yeux. Deux pupilles chocolats entrent dans ton champs de vision ainsi qu'une masse de cheveux foncés et une barbe soigneusement taillée.

"_ Tony... Je croyais que tout le monde était parti?"

"_ Pas moi chéri!"

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil appuyé qui te fais à nouveau soupirer. Tu remets tes lunettes et décide de l'ignorer royalement.

"_ Je rêve où tu ignores le beau gosse que je suis?"

Sans même le regarder, tu sais qu'il arbore ce sourire charmeur qui fait craquer toutes les femmes qui croisent sa route. Personnellement, ça te donne plutôt envie de lui mettre une claque. Enfin. Tu ne répond pas, décidée à ne pas changer ton emploi du temps de la journée. Détente, soleil et piscine. Rien d'autre. Tu entends distinctement le son d'un deuxième transat qui racle contre le revêtement de la terrasse. Oh pitié... Tu tournes la tête et remarque que Tony s'est débarassé de son éternel t-shirt black sabbath et porte un short de bain assorti à une nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil.

"_ Tu admires mon corps de rêve sweetheart?"

Nouveau sourire pour lui. Nouveau soupir pour toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se lève et tu penses que tu es enfin tranquille mais il revient assez rapidement. Tu entends comme des bruits de verre qui tintent.

"_ Une boisson mademoiselle?"

Ouvrant les yeux, tu le vois, tenant deux cocktails dans les mains, affichant toujours ce sourire séducteur. Il semble voir ta perplexité et ajoute après quelques secondes:

"_ C'est un mojito."

Quel est le mal à boire un petit verre? penses tu. Tu t'empares d'un des verres et commence à le siroter tranquillement. Son rire parvient à tes oreilles. Il se remet sur son transat mais le super héros continue de te fixer. Tu le vois, même à travers ses lunettes tintées.

Agacée, tu te lèves et décides d'aller nager un peu, histoire d'échapper à ce regard inquisiteur qui te met mal à l'aise. Tu poses tes lunettes et t'approches de l'eau claire. Tu décides d'y plonger directement, ne voulant pas t'asseoir et tester la température de l'eau d'abord. Tu disparais dans les flots cristallins et remonte à la surface, basculant la tête en arrière pour éviter d'avoir des cheveux dans les yeux. L'eau n'est ni trop froide ni trop chaude et tu soupires de délice, te mettant sur le dos pour admirer le ciel, si bleu.

Tu fermes les yeux... Transportée...

Un "plouf" se fait entendre à côté de toi et tu essais de calmer l'agacement qui commence à monter peu à peu en toi.

Tony nage et vient à côté de toi, de l'eau ruisselant dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Toujours ce sourire. Excédée, tu finis par lui dire, la colère pointant dans ta voix:

"_ Tu comptes me suivre toute la journée?!"

"_ Oui." 

Clin d'œil. Et encore un soupir.

Il se rapproche et attrape ta main, cherchant sans doute à adoucir ta réaction. Tu te dégages de son emprise et nage un peu plus loin, voulant être seule après tout.

Des mains viennent se placer sur tes épaules et tu essais d'échapper aux paumes de Tony mais c'est peine perdu. Tu te retournes, cherche à lui mettre une claque mais il arrête mon geste et en profite pour glisser son autre main sur ta hanche et te rapprocher de lui dans le même temps. Gênée, tu commences à bégayer et rougir mais tu es coupée avant de pouvoir répliquer quoi que se soit. Ses lèvres viennent rencontrer les tiennes et sa langue en profite pour se glisser dans ta bouche. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser, goûtant le goût de rhum et de menthe restant dans la bouche du brun. Tes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux mouillés et il fait de même, te collant encore plus de lui, pour approfondir le baiser... Tu finis par te séparer de lui, à bout de souffle.

"_ Aussi belle que délicieuse..." finit-il par dire.

Ton instinct te hurle de l'embrasser à nouveau, ce que tu fais...

Une bien belle journée qui commence!


End file.
